1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signalling and/or help request system.
2. Discussion of the Background
As is known, in big cities, particularly during celebrations, manifestations or any occasion involving large crowds, risk situations occur continually in which help is required either of the authorities or specific groups of people trained to deal with specific problems. This is especially true of tourists or visitors on business, who are unfamiliar with the city and fall prey to bag-snatchers, muggers, etc. The need to send out a position signal or request for help may also arise in the case of sickness, or in the event of tourists or visiting businessmen losing their way in a foreign city and, not speaking the language, being unable to ask directions of passers-by.
Public telephones are not always a solution, owing to lack of change, telephone cards, or a nearby telephone booth, or on account of the urgency of the situation; and portable telephones are not yet of such a price as to be generally available, especially when such risk situations are only occasional.